Another Chance at Family
by vamplover4
Summary: Take's place 85 years after Edward left Bella in New Moon but he never came back. When the Cullen's return they find that when they left Bella she wasn't alone. She had a daughter named Carlie. Will she accept them or will she go on without them.
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER CHANCE AT FAMILY**

I don't own anything except Carlie, Scott, Layla, and the plot. Everything else belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: This starts 85 years after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. In this story Edward never came back. Now The Cullen's find that when they left, Bella was pregnant with a daughter named Carlie. Now with the help of The Cullen's Carlie Must find the one person that she hates the most Victoria and her army of Newborns.

AU: Every chapter will often have a different POV so please bear with me.

Chapter 1 Discovery:

EmPOV

I can't believe that the last time we were here in Forks was 85 years ago. It's a little strange to be here. Every time I walk through the house I expect to see my little sister Bella either blushing or tripping over something. The Family hasn't been the same since we left Bella. After 2 years Edward finally came back to live with the family again, but he still looks so…empty. Everyone does, even my Rosalie. As much as she disliked Bella She still thought of her as a sister deep down inside.

We had just moved back into town and Carlisle decided that a hunt would be good. Everyone went their separate ways in search of food.

I smiled as I caught the scent of a bear. As I got closer to the bear I got a whiff of a scent that I thought I would never smell again. Bella, it was Bella's scent. There was something a bit off to the smell but not by much. With a big smile on my face I decided to follow the scent. I rushed past the bright green trees until I entered a large field with a small pond in the center and a large boulder next to it. The back of my mind was telling me that I should leave but then I saw who the scent belonged to. It wasn't Bella as I had expected, but a teenage girl who looked to be no older than 18 years old. She had her long bronze colored hair tied into a high pony tail on her head. She wore a black leather jacket with dark wash jeans, a blue t-shirt, and black sneakers.

As I got closer to her she spun around and stared at me. We both stood there for a couple of seconds before I heard the others gathering behind me. Alice must have seen this. I shook my head and smiled. Got to love my freaky sister, no matter how annoying she can be.

The girl lowered into an attack position and growled. But it wasn't her actions that made us all freeze; it was her heart shaped face, full pink lips and big chocolate brown eyes. She looked just like Bella but different at the same time. Her features were not as soft as Bella's had been. Her face was more defined.

It was quiet for a moment longer before she spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly.

Alice giggled slightly and the girl's eyes shot toward Alice with a hard glare. Everyone stayed quiet while Carlisle spoke.

"We are the Cullen's, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme," he gestured towards his left.

"And this is my family. Who are you?" he asked kindly, but you could hear the confusion and curiosity in his voice. She loosened her shoulders and slowly walked closer to us in an extremely graceful manner, not like Bella would have. She was about 10 feet away when she answered.

"My name is Carlie Swan." Esme gasped and put a hand over her silent heart as she spoke.

"Are you related to Bella?" as soon as Esme said Bella's name Edward cringed in pain as Carlie quickly closed those 10 feet and growled.

"How do you know her?" Carlie spit with venom. Alice stepped forward sadly then answered.

"We knew her a long time ago. She was like a part of our family, and my best friend." The last part came out in an almost cry. I looked back at Carlie and saw her frozen face turn to one of pure hatred and rage. Instantly I wrapped an arm protectively around Rose.

"You're _those_ Cullen's!" she practically screeched.

I looked over towards Edward then to Carlisle then back to Edward.

"_Hay Eddie, what's her problem?"_ I asked in my head. He turned and looked at me before he spoke.

"If you don't mind my asking, but who are you to B-Bella?" he asked curiously but you could see the torcher her name had brought to his face.

"I'm her daughter, and since you seem to be the standing alone you must be Edward. Am I right?"

He nodded his face in complete shock, as was the rest of ours.

"Well then it seems we have some things to talk about, Daddy." My eyes went wide then I burst into a booming fit of laughter. Everyone shot me a glance.

"Oh come on you can't be his kid. For one thing you're what 18, and also the fact that vampires can't have children."

I looked over at Rose and saw her face fall. She has always wanted a child, but because of what we are having a child of our own was impossible and it broke my heart that I couldn't give her one.

Carlie glared daggers at me as I continued to laugh.

"You must be Emmett." I stopped laughing and nodded. She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"We'll for your information vampires can have children-"She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well _male_ vampires anyway. This is because for a woman to be pregnant her body would need to change, men not so much. They are the same from puberty until death." She spoke as if she was talking to a child.

I looked over at Rosalie and saw tears fill her eyes. I knew right away that she was blaming both herself as well as Carlisle. Carlie looked over at Rose as well; although her face remained unchanged you could see the slight remorse in her eyes.

"Alright, that may be possible but that still doesn't explain your age." Jasper spoke softly.

"Well when I turned 18 I stopped aging, so really I'm 84 well I will be in 3 ½ months." She said mostly to herself.

All of us had a different expression on their face. Edward looked both fascinated and devastated at the same time, Jasper showed no expression which meant that he was probably too busy reading the others emotions, Alice was slightly bouncing with joy, Esme was smiling lovingly at Carlie, Carlisle looked amazed and excited, I was just well ecstatic, but Rosalie just looked pissed although she was trying to hid it.

Carlisle was about to say something when Carlie's whole frame tensed for only a second before she whipped around and looked behind her. She growled then took off running faster than I bet even Edward could.

"I can't read her mind. It's not blank like Bella's was, but it's like trying to hear through static." Edward told Carlisle.

"What-," He was interrupted by Alice's sharp intake of unnecessary breath. We all turned to look over at her and saw that she had that faraway look on her face that we have all seen many times.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked tenderly.

"It's Carlie. She's going after a vampire. I can't see who it is but I think that we should follow her just in case." We were off like a bat out of hell. When we finally reached her she had the vampire cornered and to say that he looked scared would have been an understatement. As soon as he heard our approach he disappeared into thin air. Carlie whirled around and I swore that if looks could kill, we would all have been ash where we stood.

"Damn it!" she yelled

"Look what you've done, he got away. I have spent the last 6 months trying to catch him and when I finally do you all made him go poof!" She practically screamed at us. I couldn't help but smirk as her glare hardened.

"I swear if you get in my way again I will kill you quicker than you can say hay. I don't give a rat's ass if you are vegetarians or not." She said with enough venom to make me take a tiny step back. Esme looked like she was about to cry and Edward looked emotionless.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" Rosalie asked

"He is the only one that knows where Victoria is and I have to find her," an evil smile spread across her face "So I can kill her."

"Victoria, as in James' mate Victoria?" Carlisle asked, Carlie nodded

"She killed my mother so I want her head." Edward's head snapped up and he went ridged.

"She killed Bella?" he asked with a mixture of heartbreak, sadness, and rage in his voice.

"Yea, about two months after I was born and two month's until her 19th birthday."

Esme broke down into waterless sobs, while Edward stared in shock. I felt like my dead heart broke a little too. Bella was my little sister. The one who could always be counted on the blush when she was embarrassed. Now she was gone. I looked at Carlie and saw that her eyes were pained.

"To be honest with you I don't remember her at all, my memory is completely blank of her. The only things I know about her was what Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee told me."

She glared hard at Edward then continued.

"He told me about all of you just up and leaving, Edward telling her that he didn't love her anymore, and how broken she had been the first 5 months."

Carlie's brown eyes wild with rage but I could see the flood of tears that she was expertly holding back.

"I could only imagine what she thought of me during that time." She looked up at us as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I mean imagine being broken-hearted and pregnant. She probably thought of me as a curse; doomed to remind her of the love that she lost,-"looking at Edward. "The best friend that didn't even bother to say goodbye,-" looking at Alice. "And the family that she loved and trusted as well." Edward and Alice both looked down in shame. "You all meant a shit lode to her, even you Rosalie," meeting her gaze. "She never did figure out why you hated her so much, but even so she loved you liked a sister. I read that in her diary; the only real connection I have left to her since Charlie and Renee died." She looked around at all of us and could see the hurt looks on all of our faces. Now not only were Edward and Esme sobbing but Alice and Rosalie were as well. Even though Carlisle, Jasper, and I were upset we still tried to comfort the others.

Carlie quickly wiped her tear away fiercely then scuffed causing all of us to look up at her.

"Oh please, like any of you even care. If you did you wouldn't have left."

Jasper growled defensively while holding a still sobbing Alice. Carlie just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Mr. solider man, make my day." She retorted I smiled at the fire she has, just like Bella.

Carlisle was about to speak when a loud ringing filled the tense air. Carlie quickly dug inside of her jacket pocket without breaking eye contact with Jasper and answered her ringing phone.

"What!" she growled exasperatedly.

"Well hello to you to, what your panties in a wad for?" said the male voice on the other line. Carlie's voice softened.

"Sorry Scott, but I just lost Donovan."

"How'd you do that?"

"One word, Cullen's"

A growl erupted from the man on the phone.

"What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but I'll talk to you later, bye."

She hung up the phone without letting_ Scott_ replying and put it back in her pocket. Throughout the phone call the others had calmed down and were now staring at Carlie. She looked up at us then scowled.

"What are you looking at?" she barked. No one answered which made her even angrier.

Finally having had enough she through her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes.

"You know what; I don't have time for this. I don't know why you're here or even care for that matter, but I need to go look for Donovan again, so see ya." On that note she took off running through the forest leaving us all flabbergasted.

"Well that went well." I joked trying to break the tension but all it got me was a silencing glare from Carlisle.

"We have to go after her; she could get hurt or even killed." Esme said with worry in her soft voice. Alice shook her head.

"No, if we do that she will never forgive us, especially you Edward." Alice stated as she looked at a still frozen Edward. He just stared at where Carlie had run into the woods. I waved my hand in front of his face and smirked.

"Earth to Edward." This seemed to bring him out of his trance a little but he still just stood there and repeated over and over again. _"I have a daughter, Bella and I have a daughter?"_ after a few minutes everyone started to head home, all but Edward.

"Come on Em, let's go." Rosalie said softly. I wrapped my arms around her then we ran home.

AU: the next chapter will be up soon thanks for reading and please comment


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER CHANCE AT FAMILY**

I don't own anything except Carlie, Scott, Layla, and the plot. Everything else belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.

AU: Every chapter will often have a different POV so please bear with me.

Chapter 2 Daddy:

**EPOV**

I have a daughter. That was all I could think about. Carlie is mine and Bella's daughter. Even thinking Bella's name made my heart break. All this time I thought that she had moved on and been happy; but she was dead. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. I could feel everyone start to leave but I remained frozen thinking about Carlie. She looked so much like Bella but she had my hair and gracefulness, but more importantly she hated me. I could see it inside her deep chocolate eyes, Bella's eyes. Tears filled my eyes, tears that couldn't be released. Bella was pregnant when I left. Did she know? Was she going to tell me? Now I will never know. As much pain that I am in now doesn't hide the fact that I want- no need to get to know my daughter. Of all the emotions that filled me, anger was the one that shocked me the most. Not anger at Jasper for causing me to think that we needed to leave or even Bella for not telling me that she was pregnant. I was angry at Alice. I was angry that she didn't see Carlie coming, seeing Bella die or that Carlie existed. I stood there for a few minutes trying to calm myself down before I do something that I would regret. I thought about ways to get Carlie to give me a chance. When I finally looked up I saw the stars and the moon had filled the sky. I was about to head home when I heard a soft cry coming from the other side of the field. I walked closer until I heard the soft voice that was speaking.

"Oh, how I wish you were here mom. I don't know what to do anymore. It seems that every time I get closer to her she just disappears. It's like she knows how to avid certain situations. It's been 66 years since I last saw her in person. She was right there in front of me I could almost touch her then in an instant she was gone. Should I just give up looking for her? No I can't she took you away from me I need to find her."

I know instantly that it was Carlie and she was talking about Victoria. Her name made me madder than I have ever felt before but the sound of my daughter crying brought me back to what was importantly now.

"Mom, you'll never guess who I meet today; the Cullen's. There back in town. When I told them what happened to you they looked so broken, but I don't know if it was real or not. I mean they left you. They knew that you would die eventually. Why was it such a shock to them? Did they think that by coming back that you would still be that 18 year old girl still living at grandpa's and going to Forks High? The only emotion on their faces that I knew was the truth was there shock when I told them I was Edward's kid."

My ear's perked up at the sound of my name.

"I sort of felt bad when I yelled at them and Esme started crying. Uggg, I don't know what to do. Is it possible to hate and love someone at the same time? I know that I can't hate them forever. Even if you are dead I know that you would be hurt by my hatred towards them. You loved them more than anything else."

Her voice began to break as her sobs filled the air. The sound of her cry called to me, begging me to go to her but I couldn't move. It felt like I was frozen.

"I know that when they left you were so empty inside. But I knew that if they ever came back you would have forgiven them instantly. You never would have hated them. So how do I forgive the people that hurt you the most? Please just tell me what to do."

Her sobs became so overpowering that she could no longer speak. As I heard her crying alone sitting under a tree something inside me shattered. Without thinking about it I ran over and gathered her into my arms and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, Carlie it's ok. Everything will be ok." For a second I thought that she was going to push me away, but to my surprise she held onto me tighter while tears racked her body. I slowly rocked her while saying soothing words to help calm her. After a good 20 minutes her tears slowed and she started to loosen her hold on me. I relentlessly released her when her tears had stopped and her breathing went back to normal. I looked down at her as she wiped away the few remaining tears on her face. She finally met my gaze then blushed. God, how much she looks like Bella amazes me.

"Sorry about that." She said quietly.

"It's ok, really." I smiled reassuringly. She nodded her head in acceptance.

"Ok, look I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I know that you guys didn't mean to scare off Donovan. He would have found a way to disappear anyway. It's his power." As she stood she brushed a few pieces of fallen hair behind her ear. And shrugged her shoulders.

"Carlie, I can understand your anger at me and the others, but I would really like a chance to get to know you as a person and as my daughter." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Ok, but slowly." She said to my complete surprise.

"Wow that was easier than I expected it to be." I said quietly to myself.

"Well grandpa always said that my mom was a very forgiving person and that no one should ever make people they love grovel." She laughed and it sounded like a soft pearl of bells.

_"Edward could you bring her home so we all can talk to her?" _I chuckled at Alice's puppy dog plea.

"Um Carlie, Alice was wondering if you would like to come back to the house and meet everyone officially." Carlie looked down with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I think that would be a bit much for me right now." When her deep brown eyes met mine I saw her plea for me to understand.

"That's fine, whatever you'd like. How about _we_ just get to know one another?" I asked hopefully. She smiled a small but radiant smile and nodded her head.

"We could go to my house or somewhere else if you want."

"Your house is fine."

With that we ran. At first I thought that we were going to Bella's house but to my surprise she ran further until we came to a stone house in the woods. **(AU: THIS IS NOT THE COTTAGE FROM BREAKING DAWN THIS HOUSE IS ON THE SWAN PROPERTY.) **I smirked when I saw her car. Rosalie would love to get her hands on that. Inside of the house had a warm homey feel to it that reminded me of Esme. The living room had a cream couch with a matching chair, hard mahogany wood floors, and a soft shade of blue paint on the walls. The room was a good size but still kind of small. To my left was the kitchen. The walls were a sea-green color with white linoleum flooring and white cabinets. To my right was a long hallway with three white doors which I assumed led to a bathroom and two bedrooms.

"This is nice and cozy." I said truthfully. She scuffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, compared to your house this place is a shack." She smiled as she turned on the end table lamp. "But I love it."

"How come you don't live at Charlie's house?" her smile fell and I instantly regretted saying anything.

"When grandpa died I couldn't bring myself to go back inside that house. So for the past 66 years I have hired someone to clean it up every couple of weeks. I know I need to go back but…"

I could hear how much she loved Charlie and how much she hurt now that he was gone. Another Bella quality. I took her hand in mine and smiled reassuringly.

"That's alright. If you want I could go with you; when you're ready that is." She smiled which made me jump for joy.

We spent the next few hours getting to know each other. I learned that she loved music, driving fast, and fixing cars. She told me that she was posing as her granddaughter and was a junior. I also learned that her full name was Carlie Elizabeth Swan.

"Grandpa said that mom wanted a little piece of you in my name. She knew that you both loved and miss your mother so she wanted to give this to you." That made my heart soar and break at the same time.

"So, who's Scott?" I asked nervously. The thought of my daughter dating sent a chill down my spine. Carlie just laughed.

"It's not what you think, really. Scott is like a protective big brother. He's my best friend."

"So how does he know about Vampire's?"

"Well he always knew about vampires because he's a werewolf. He is actually Jacob Black's grandson to be more specific."

My eyes widened. The wolves were back, Jacob had been a one, and my daughter is hanging out with them? Anger filled me as well as protectiveness for Carlie. Carlie saw the look on my face and scuffed. She's scuffing when those mutts could easily kill her.

"Oh please, the wolves could never hurt me." I growled

"You don't know tha-" she cut me off by laughing.

"I could take them all down in a matter of seconds."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I have a power, well three technically." I could feel my eyes widen.

"What are they?"

"Well I can copy other people's powers, I'm a mental shield, and I move things with my mind. The technical term for it is telekinesis."

"Wow that's amazing. That's probably why I can't read your mind."

Carlie smiled but it looked forced.

"Well my shield isn't as powerful as my other powers. It only limits what can affect my mind."

"It's ok there is nothing wrong with that."

"Yea I know I just wish it was." I could tell that she was keeping something from me but I decided not to push it, for now anyway. She yawned as she stood up.

"So I take it that you can sleep?" she giggled and nodded her head.

"Yea, I can sleep but I only need maybe 5 hours to be fully recharged. I can also eat human food as well as drink blood."

"What about sunlight?"

"Well when I go into the sun I glow a little but not enough to get attention but no sparkling like diamonds." She yawned again then smiled.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

She nodded her head and showed me to the door.

"Goodnight Carlie," I said as I hugged her and she smiled.

"Night, dad." She shut the door on my ecstatic face. She called me dad. Joy and happiness filled my whole body. After seeing all her light's go out I headed home. About a mile from the house I heard Alice tapping her foot impatiently.

_"I want to know everything. What is she like, does she like to shop, and is she going to school tomorrow, can I meet her?" _I just laughed as she came into view. She glared at me as I passed her and went into the house.

"Well is she going to school tomorrow and when can I officially meet my niece?" the statement took me back.

"Why don't you look for yourself and see?" I asked

She groaned and threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Because I can't see her…"

AU: CLIFF HANGER I KNOW BUT CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON


	3. IMPORTANT

AN: hay everyone I just wanted to apologize for not writing but I had finals and yesterday my friend died so this story is on hold for a while I'll try to post another chapter soon thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER CHANCE AT FAMILY**

I don't own anything except Carlie, Scott, Layla, and the plot. Everything else belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.

AU: Every chapter will often have a different POV so please bear with me.

Chapter 3

**Carlie POV**

_BUZZ!..BUZZ!..._

I groaned as the annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me from my deep slumber and wonderful dream. I dreamt about seeing mom. We were in Grandpa Charlie's house sitting in the small yellow kitchen. She told me that she love me and was glade that I forgave Edward and the Cullen's. I smiled as I got ready for school. I took a quick shower letting the hot water sooth my aching muscles. And let the sweet smell of my apple blossom shampoo relax my nerves. When I was done I yanked my brush threw my still wet hair and pulled it into a French braid. I searched my closet for an appeasable outfit. I found a black off the shoulder t-shirt with dark wash jeans and a pair of black boots. After giving myself the once over in the full length mirror I went into the kitchen and made some breakfast. I was going to make some bacon and eggs but when I looked at the clock I saw that I was going to be late for school so I grabbed an orange and a bottle of water I rushed out to my car and hurried to school.

As I pulled in I saw Scott leaning against his old Suzuki Boulevard C90. I mentally laughed. It must be a Black family trait to like motorcycles. Although I shouldn't be to judgmental I myself did have a dark red Kawasaki ninja 1000 cc at home. I smiled at Scott as I got closer, but his face was set into a hard expression.

"Hay Scott, what's up?" I asked when I finally reached him. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Did you forget about our little problem so quickly?" I was confused for a second then I remembered the Cullen's.

"Oh, yea the Cullen's. Don't worry about that it's all good." He looked in utter astonishment. His face turned red and I could see him start to shake. I looked around quickly and noticed no one was looking so I grabbed Scott and pushed him into the woods behind his bike. She took his face between her hands and looked him square in the eye.

"Scott you need to relax ok?"

"How could you forgive them, you of all people should hate them. All your life, you have always said that if they ever came back you would kill them without a second thought. Now after what two hours together and your all buddy, buddy?" he yelled. His body shook harder as he yelled.

"No, at first I was so ready to hate them forever for what they did. But then I talked to my mom and I remembered what grandpa used to say about her. About how much she loved them and how forgiving she was. I know what they did was beyond wrong and I may never fully trust them, but they are the closest thing to my mother I have left after Charlie died. Please don't hate me for wanting a connection to her, please." I begged. I knew that if I lost Scott and the pack then I would not survive because they are all I have left. He looked at me and his shaking slowed then stopped altogether as tears filled my eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"God Car I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Look I get it. You need a connection to your mother, I'm sorry I was harsh. I can't promise to like them but I will try to be nice. Can you forgive me, please?" he pulled the puppy dog look and I caved.

"Yes I forgive you. Now if you're sure you won't phase I need to go to class."

We exited the forest and said goodbye.

The day seemed to just drag on. I haven't seen any of the Cullen's since this morning in the parking lot. In French Morgan Jones kept prattling on to her friends about the hot new guy in her English class. I rolled my eyes when she told them that he looked really interested in her. When the bell rang it was time for lunch. Because my Biology class was the closeted to the cafeteria when I walked in there was little to no one in the room. I quickly grabbed a cheeseburger and a bottle of cherry-coke and walked over to my usual seat in the back by the long row of windows. A few minutes later the room filled with students. After the fifth time hearing about the attractive Cullen's I got fed up and put my earphones on and listened to my random song mix on full volume. A few seconds later I heard someone clearing there throat. Irritated I took out one of the earphones and looked up at the person that dared to disrupt me. My eyes met with the tawny colored ones of Edward Cullen or my dad. I blushed as I recalled calling him that last night. He chuckled slightly.

"Hi, do you think it would be ok if I sat here?" he asked half joking, half serious.

"Yea sure. Knock yourself out." He laughed again after looking over his shoulder.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well it's two things. One was that everyone in the room now fears for my life by my approaching you and the other is Alice. She is bouncing in her seat waiting to see if she could sit with you too." I looked over his shoulder and a saw the rest of the Cullen's a few tables over looking at me. Alice really was bouncing in her seat. I studied the other Cullen's as they continued to stare at me. Jasper was looking between both me and Alice and I could see a slight frown mar his features thus confusing me. Emmett was smiling a large megawatt smile, but Rosalie did nothing but glare at me. I surprised them all when I flipped her off while smiling a shit eating grin. Her face turned to one of complete shock. Emmett's booming laugh fill the cafeteria causing most of the kids to stare at him in shock. I laughed behind my hand as it covered my mouth. I looked over at Edward and saw him trying to hide a smile

"What?" . I asked innocently at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"You know that is really going to piss her off right?" he asked no longer holding back a chuckle.

"Yea whatever. I have dealt with people like her before. The ones that thing that they are god's gift to the world and are shallow and think they are the most beautiful creature in existence. I also know that she doesn't like me because I represent a threat to the "family". Like my mother did." I said darkly

"No, Rose is not as shallow as you might think but you were right about her dislike for you."

"Well duh. I know."

_"I read her thoughts."_ I said in his head. He looked at me alarmingly for a second

"What do you mean in her mind?" I stared at him with a duh expression.

"Remember our talk last night about my powers and I said that I can copy other's powers?"

He nodded his head finally understanding.

"So you copied my power?" I nodded "when?"

"When you hugged me last night, whenever someone touches me I copy there power automatically then I can use it whenever I want and when they touch me again nothing happens. It's like there is nothing left for me to gain so…"

He nodded in understanding. Seconds later the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Well Carlie, what class do you have next?" I asked as I threw away my trash.

"Next I have Gym, what about you?" he frowned

"I have Spanish with Rose. This should be interesting." I laughed

"But I think that Jasper and Emmett have gym next." I rolled my eyes and headed for class.

In the locker room Morgan and her little band of friends Stacia and Rachel walked up to me glaring. Morgan slammed my locker closed with her perfectly manicured hand and shot me death glares.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked sarcastically,

"Like what were you doing with my man?" she growled. I laughed

"Your _man_?" I chuckled

"Yes bitch what were you doing with him?" I rolled my eyes and pushed past her. I got as far as the gym doors before I felt someone grab my wrist. I whipped my head around and glared at her.

"What the fuck do you want now Morgan?"

"I want to know why you were with Eddie?" she all but screamed

"Ok first off it's not _Eddie_ its Edward, and second not that it's any of your business but he's my cousin."

They all gasped in shock. I smiled at my lie. I couldn't deny the resemblance between the two of us so a cousin would be believable.

"Whatever, I don't care if you're his cousin or his mother. Stay the fuck away from him."

"Fuck you Morgan. I'm not afraid of you or anyone else so how about you shut the fuck up and get out of my face." I turned back towards the gym then chuckled. "Oh By the way you should go look in a mirror, because I can see your roots." I smirked at her horrified expression and went to gym class. After getting yelled at by Coach Robins for being late the class began choosing teams for basketball. Because I was late I lost my normal place as captain. Instead Gabe Williams was chosen. I lightly growled when Emmett was chosen for my team. His smile widened as he stood next to me.

"So are you ready to kick some ass?" he asked in a voice so low that only Jasper and I could hear. As much as I knew that I shouldn't I knew that I still haven't forgiven them yet.

"Could we just get this game over with without us talking?" I said automatically. Emmett's smile broke into a frown. He looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. The rest of class flew by and neither Jasper nor Emmett spoke to me. After quickly changing out of my gym uniform I headed to the music building. Although there were a lot of students in this class which I don't like, I felt oddly at home. I sat In my usual seat in the middle of the back row of chairs when both Edward and Alice walked into the room. My sense of home quickly faded. They chose to sit in the second row instead of next to me for which I was grateful for. Mrs. Carr did our normal warm ups before she began.

"Alright now as many of you know in two weeks is our 25th annual talent show so for this week's assignment is for you to come up with a piece that you will perform wither it's musical or not. Whatever your talent. This will count as you end of the marking period grade so please choose wisely. Now for today I will let you brainstorm ideas for the show."

When she finished she went back to her desk as all of the other students turned and talked to their friends about the piece. I had already decided that I would sing. It's what I loved to do. As I thought about the song I was going to sing I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw both Alice and Edward standing there. In the next second Alice sat down next to me and grabbed my hand excitedly.

"Yah Carlie we are going to have so much fun singing together." I quickly ripped my hand from hers and her face fell as I glared at her.

"Um I don't ever remember agreeing to sing with you." Her frown lifted back into a smile which annoyed me.

"Oh I know but you will. I may not be able to see you-" tapping her head tentatively "- but I can tell that we are going to be great friends and that we will be doing the show together. Oh we should ware matching outfits. I look great in pink but I think that black or read would look best on you." She said quickly. I looked up at Edward and glared harder when he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hay I have something to say and if you would shut up for a second I could say it." She quickly shut up as she bounced in her seat. My anger grew as she continued to bounce.

"Alice let's get one thing straight, you and I will never be best friends. As for the clothes don't even think about it. My mother may have let you push her around into all of the clothes that you thought were for the best but I will not. And as for the show I will be doing it alone like I always do." Her face resembled Emmett's in gym class but with a bigger pout. And Edward just looked shocked. Just then the bell rang and I quickly ran out and got to my car. By the time other people left the building I was already out of the parking lot. When I was almost to my house my cell phone started to rang.

"_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again"<em>

I started to laugh because only one person would put that on my phone.

"Hay Layla what's up?" I half laughed

"Nothing much chicka, just wondering if you wanted to hang out." This is why she is my best friend. She always knows when I need to hang. Sometimes I think that she's a witch.

"Why is it you always seem to know when to call?" I asked jokingly

"I'm good like that." I laughed.

"Ok I'll be there in 20 I want to change first."

"No problem. See ya."

We hung up just as I was pulling into my drive way. I quickly went to take a shower. I let the hot water pound on my back releasing my tense muscles and the scent of my shampoo filled my senses. When I finished showering I quickly got dressed in my more relaxing clothes. A loose gray long sleeved short, a pair of my old jeans, my silver necklace and a pair of blue converse. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and put on a layered blue headband then was out the door. When I was about 2 minutes from La Push a loud crash of metal and a loud scream. It took me a minuet to realize that the scream was from me and that the crash of metal was my car being flipped over and crashing into trees. I looked out the passenger side window and saw a figure with black boots walking towards me. Just as they reached the car my whole world slanted then went black.


End file.
